Slayin
Slayin is an action RPG game released on PixelLicker.com on November 1, 2011. It was featured on Nitrome's Pixel Love on July 9, 2012. The player plays as either a Knight, Wizard, or Knave as they try to purge the land of the multitude of evil creatures.Slayin Promo Trailer, uploaded 24 November 2011. Retrieved 19 June 2013 Slayin's Flash version is no longer playable. The only versions that currently exist are the Windows build and the iOS build. Controls * Left/right arrow keys - Change direction of character/Select item from shop * Spacebar - Perform action (varies based on character selection) Gameplay Slayin is an action game with over fifty levels that come in one continuous motion. In each level, various enemies make their way onto the screen. The player, using their selected character, can kill the enemies for coins or pickups. Enemies continually replace themselves as others of their type have been killed off. Once a certain number of enemies have been slain, the next level commences after a brief pause. For every tenth level up to level 50, the player fights a boss. Unlike the other enemies in Slayin, bosses take multiple hits to kill. Once a boss has successfully been slain, the game's background changes, indicating entrance into a new "world". At the start of each new "world", the player is given a treasure chest and an opportunity to meet up with the shopkeeper. Every five levels, the shopkeeper arrives on one end of the screen. If the player's character reaches the shopkeeper before he disappears, they will be presented with an array of items to purchase from the shop. In exchange for coins, certain items can be bought in coins. The types of items available depend on the character. As levels progress, the price for shop items increases. Playable characters The player can select their class of whom they want to play: Knight, Wizard, or Knave. When the game first starts up, only the Knight is selectable. The Wizard becomes playable at level 25, and the Knave at level 50. Each character is given a star rating based on three factors: attack, defence and luck. *'Attack' - Determines the character's ability to inflict damage on enemies *'Defence' - Determines the character's ability to protect themselves from surrounding enemies *'Luck' - Determines the likelihood of an enemy dropping coins after it has been slain. Slayin-selectionknight.png|Statistics for the knight Slayin-selectionwizard.png|Statistics for the wizard Slayin-selectionknave.png|Statistics for the knave Pickups *'Coins' - Obtained by killing enemies and from chests. Enemies give out different amounts of money, depending on what species the are and the amount of luck the character has. Coins not only add to the player's inventory, but also increase the health of the character. *'Point-granting objects' - Points are awarded once enemies are killed. Points' purpose is only to increase the player's score, and are necessary for getting a high score on the leaderboard. Enemies Main article: Enemies (Slayin) *'Slimes' - Most abundant enemy in the game. They come up from the ground and move left and right. *'Fires' - Enter from above the screen moving in the left and right direction while in the air. *'Couatls' - Similar to Fires, they move in the left and right direction in the air, except they remain at the top of the screen. When the Knight, Wizard or Knave passes underneath them, they will dive to the ground. If they are not killed while on the ground, they fly back up to the air. *'Unicorns' - Start from one side of the screen and rapidly dash towards the other side. They can damage the Knight and Knave even if their weapons make contact with one. If the unicorn is not killed, it will travel back towards the same way it came from before exiting the screen. *'Flying pots' - Held by bats, they move around in the air before dropping some pink acid on the ground. *'Headstones' - Rise from underground, then fire skulls *'Bats' - Fly in any direction *'Ghosts' - Fly in a wave formation across the screen. They are continually spawned until the player completes a certain level. Hazards Main article: Hazards (Slayin) All hazards are invincible in Slayin. Some are the result of an enemy attack. *'Spiked walls' - Come only in a group of two. They fall from the sky, then turn and move in the middle *'Weights' - Signaled by a bolt of lightning, they drop themselves straight down. *'Skulls' - Fired by headstones, they travel across the screen along the ground. *'Acid' - Form a puddle on the ground that disappears after a while. Bosses A boss battle begins when all enemies disappear from the screen and the words "A great danger approaches" appear in place of them. After a brief pause, the boss will come into the area, and the boss battle commences. When the player defeats the boss for the current level, they will level up their character. The background of the area changes, giving the player a chest and a chance to meet the shopkeeper. For every boss battle succeeded, the player earns 1000 points. This amount, however, changes to 10,000 points if the player can last through the entire boss battle without taking any damage. *'Minotaur' - Charges back and forth, weak only when stunned *'Imp' - Teleports to random parts of the screen and fires pink balls *'Royal Slime '- Jump on the screen *'Peloria' - Creates deadly plants *'Death Worm '- He goes into the earth and goes to hit him *'Harpy' - Does bodyblows, spawns feathers *'Spectral Rider '- Attack with fireballs & shoot purple flames of his weapon *'Dragon' - Fires fireballs, blows wind iOS release Slayin was released as an iOS game on April 4, 2013, two years after the PC version's. It retains the same gameplay as the Flash version, along with a points system that allows players to purchase characters and gamepad skins from shops. Changes *The introduction of Fame Points, calculated from the player's score. These points can be used to buy external game items from the Tavern such as game skins and additional game modes. *Additional bosses were added, including: Royal Slime, Death Worm and Spectral Rider. *Sound effects were added for additional enemies (ex. ghosts spawning into a level) *The Wizard and Knave become purchasable items in the external game shop. *Achievable quests for each playable character that, once attained, grant additional Fame Points. *Additional characters (Ninja, Tamer and Archer) that are not found in the original Flash and PC versions. Soundtrack Slayin has four music tracks. Trivia *The battle with the Minotaur in Slayin is similar to the Minotaur battle in Nitrome's Double Edged. References }} External links *Slayin feature on Pixel Love Category:Games